Scared
by snowangel420
Summary: When Becky is terrified that the world will end tomorrow, Sandy uses the song they used as their first dance at their wedding to help keep her calm. Based on a true event. ;) Also based on Invisible But Seen. One-shot.


Scared – A "Rise Of the Guardians" FanFiction

When Becky is terrified that the world will end tomorrow, Sandy uses the song they used as their first dance at their wedding to help keep her calm. Based on a true event. ;) Also based on Invisible But Seen. One-shot.

* * *

I am sitting on the floor in front of the TV, arms crossed around my knees as I rock back in forth. One could say I belong in an asylum. But there's one thing that I am thinking about that's making me crazy: the world may end tomorrow.

Sandy has been worried sick about me, trying to do anything and everything he can to help.

As I begin sharpening my arrows (for my homemade bow and arrows set), I hear faint flute music. I recognize it as the same song Sandy and I danced to at our wedding.

I look up from sharpening my arrows and I see Sandy standing there, one hand behind his back, the other outstretched to me.

"Sandy, what are you doing?" I ask. My husband makes many symbols, saying I don't need to worry, that the world won't end tomorrow, and what the Mayans were saying was stupid (A/N: No offense to any of you Mayans out there). I take his hand, and he gets to my level and we start to dance.

"Sandy, I still don't know what you're doing." I say. Sandy puts a finger to my lips to silence me.

_Time to close your eyes  
Overlook the darkness  
And try to dream tonight  
Not so long ago  
Your world was bright  
So take a breath and count to ten  
And maybe you can dream again_

"Sandy, I'm so scared about tomorrow. What if it happens while we're at school? I won't have what I need to survive." I say, a tear escaping (A/N: Okay, to those of you who think I'm being overly emotional, get over it!). Sandy wipes it away and hugs me.

_Still dream  
And all the wonder that you knew  
Will all come flying back to you  
If you remember all the hope you left behind  
Open up your heart and change your mind  
On what you'll find  
If you still dream_

A few moments pass and we part as we continue to dance. He spins me, and, unbeknownst to us, the other Guardians, including Pitch, have gathered.

_Fly away  
Beyond the moon  
A place you've been before  
Castles of sand  
A golden shore  
And every wish you ever made  
Is marching in the dream parade_

Sandy and I dance, keeping our eyes only on each other, oblivious to the fact that Brianna has taken a video camera out. She doesn't realize that Sandy won't show up and I'll look like a crazy person.

But, right now, all I care about is Sandy and the time we're spending together.

_Fly—  
I dream again  
Do you remember building bridges in the air?  
Every hope you have and every prayer  
They're all still there  
If you dream_

Slowly, my worries about tomorrow vanish, leaving my bow and arrows abandoned. I don't notice as my mom (Tooth) picks everything up and takes the things to my room.

_Oh what you'll find if you dream  
Time to close your eyes  
But when you awake  
Still dream._

Even after the song ends, Sandy and I are still dancing, completely entranced by each other, and everything about tomorrow completely forgotten.

* * *

Yep, I'm completely worried about tomorrow, but Sandy is doing everything he can to keep me sane! Tomorrow, I will be spending my night watching movies (such as ROTG on Livestream) and typing the first chapter of Still Dream, the sequel to Invisible But Seen. This song really helps me stay calm, and so does Sandy. Yes, I'm prepared just in case…*Sandy turns up the volume just a tad on Still Dream, which I'm listening to on Tumblr, and rubs my back as I become relaxed* Oh, I could listen to this song forever! It's amazing! Unfortunately, until Christmas, I'm limited to Tumblr, which I have on my favorites bar, for many Tumblrs (such as Ask Jack Frost, Ask Toothiana, Ask Bunnymund, and Ask Sandy…not those exact sites, but related...and a ROTG tumblr). Read and Review! The first chapter for Still Dream will be up tomorrow! I'll work on it when I can during school, like during my last block, since my teacher won't be there and I did my work during class yesterday!


End file.
